


Put the Glass Down

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, OC, Stress, adrienette - Freeform, help each other, put the glass down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is shorter than most of my other works but the message is there and I like it. I saw a video on Facebook and that's what inspired this.</p></blockquote>





	Put the Glass Down

They had a substitute today and it wasn't just any sub, it was Mademoiselle Ellen Dubois. She let the students have a bit of a free period to finish homework from other classes, study, work on personal projects or chat quietly. When it was close to the time of the period's end, she got up and poured herself a glass of water.  
"Everyone, may I have your attention please." When she had their attention, she continued. "How many of you here are or have been stressed?" Practically everyone raised their hands. "Let me give you a lesson on stress management." She picked up the glass of water; everyone expected her to ask the "half empty or half full" question. What she asked instead was surprising. "How heavy is this glass of water?"  
Everyone took a moment to think and observe the glass of water.  
"I deduce it to be about 8.5 ounces," stated Max.  
"I'd say about 10 ounces," said Adrien.  
"No, 20 ounces," said Kim, wanting to call a higher number than them.  
"Get real meat head," said Alix rolling her eyes. "12 ounces tops."  
"Alright, alright," said Ms. Dubois. "The absolute weight doesn't matter." The students were confused now. "It depends on how long I hold it. If I hold it for a minute, it's not a problem. If I hold it for an hour, I'll have an ache in my arm. If I hold it for a day, my arm will feel numb and paralyzed. In each case, the weight of the glass doesn't change, but the longer I hold it, the heavier it becomes." Some of the students seemed to have caught on to what she was getting at. "The stresses and worries in life are like this glass of water. Think about them for a while and nothing happens. Think about them a bit longer and they begin to hurt. And if you think about them all day long, you will feel paralyzed-incapable of doing anything. The solution, put the glass down," she said as she placed the glass of water on the desk.  
The room was quiet; everyone was feeling the impact of the words she spoke. For two students, it made so much sense. But to them, their biggest stress in life involved being a superhero. That's not something you just "put down" so how was that going to work? Marinette raised her hand.  
"What if you can't put it down?"  
Adrien was a bit shocked she asked that since he was thinking the same thing. Ms Dubois noticed his reaction and smiled.  
"Then you find someone to help you hold it."  
The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone filed out except for two; they just sat in their seats. Marinette just looked at him while Adrien had turned to look at her. They didn't have to say anything, but just smile. Both silently promising to hold each other's glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shorter than most of my other works but the message is there and I like it. I saw a video on Facebook and that's what inspired this.


End file.
